la vida de una salvaje
by vampire andrea
Summary: cuando destruyeron su clan, Sakura Uzumaki Haruno tubo la suerte de poder escapar, con tan solo 5 años desarrollo el doujutsu de su clan...el rinnegan, aun con este poder tubo que volverse independiente y vivir en la ignorancia...en pocas palabras una salvaje, ahora que tiene 16 la encuentra alguien que la ayudara a intentar vivir una vida mas normal
1. la destruccion de una familia

En una noche tranquila y muy pacifica una pequeña niña de cabellos color rosado de unos 7 años de edad se encontraba jugando con una muñeca de trapo en su casa, se acerco a la ventana de su cuarto viendo al hermoso cielo que adornaba esa noche, pero era tanta su atracción a ese cielo oscuro donde la única cosa visible y esplendorosa era la Luna que se le callo su muñeca por la ventana.

Fue al rescate de su juguete que llevaba por nombre "Sally" se escabullo por las escaleras que se dirigían a la calle en un intento de hacer el mayor silencio posible pero cuando va a abrir la puerta se enciende la luz de la sala

¿?: Sakura, que haces a estas horas de la noche aun despierta y aun mas, ¿a donde crees que vas ?

Sakura: y-yo, se callo Sally por mi ventana y iba por ella- dijo con un poco de miedo por ver a su padre y madre en la sala tomando café, en ese momento en el que ella creía que estaban dormidos

Madre: a, bueno, entonces te acompaño, ve por algo para cubrite, hace frio y no quiero que te resfríes ¿que te parece, hija?- dijo con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro

Sakura: si, gracias- aunque sea una pequeña niña, a sus escasos 5 años era un prodigio para sus padres por su rápido aprendizaje y su madurez a tan corta edad

Cuando salen de la casa, Sakura llevaba una hermosa y enorme caperuza de color rojo que era mas grande que ella,cuando sale de casa con su madre que le decía que fuera mas despacio pero no la escucho y va corriendo hacia su muñeca, cuando la coge detrás de ella escucho una gran explosión, giro levemente su cabeza con temor a encontrar lo peor, vio como su casa destrozada e incendiandoce todo a su alrededor y su madre en el suelo casi irreconocible, estaba en un enorme charco de sangre, tenia varias quemaduras sobre su cuerpo,se arrastraba en el suelo hasta llegar al lado de Sakura que intentaba calmar su tembladera abrazandoce a si misma, sus ojos estaban muy dilatados y de un momento a otro callo al lado de su madre

Madre: S-Sakura, mi Sakura, q-quiero que tengas esto- entrego con débiles movimientos un collar con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki y Haruno fusionados(un circulo hecho de espirales de color rojo y la ultima era de color blanco) que tenia colgando en su cuello en las manos temblorosas de Sakura- e-es para que me recuerdes- dijo mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa

Sakura: ma-mama no me dejes p-por favor- dijo con un hilo de voz perfectamente audible, pero en ese momento oye otra explosión detrás de ellas pero el cuerpo de su madre se interpuso entre las llamas y ella- !Mama¡-grito con todas sus fuerzas

Madre: se fuerte hija miá...se fuerte...-dijo mientras caía hacia delante

ella estaba muerta, de los ojos de Sakura salieron pequeñas lagrimas que corrían libremente por su rostro, se sentía mal, a los pocos segundos escucho un gran gruñido de una persona, giro su cabeza con miedo hacia arriba, encontrando al causante de la muerte de sus padres,era un grupo de terroristas con mascaras en formas de animales y que atacaban a todos los que se atravesaban en su paso, sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, era esa sensación que te quema las entrañas y hace que llores, eso era dolor, eso era lo que sentía, dolor por ver perder a las personas mas importantes para ella pero mas halla del dolor ella tenia miedo, miedo de morir, abrazo fuertemente a su muñeca y se puso en collar y se fue corriendo a lo que le daban sus pequeñas piernas, en las calles devastadas de Uzushiogakure la gente corría de un lugar a otro, había muertos por todos lados y el olor a carne quemada se esparcía rápidamente por las calles y unas vestías sanguinarias destruían todo a su paso, esa pequeña que llevaba por nombre Sakura veía todo a su alrededor, muertos, personas heridas y niños llorando como ella,su capa se ensucio y desgarro en las puntas por los caminos en los que ella pasaba, ya estando cada vez mas alejada de lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar se interna en el mar que daba lugar a la salida de la aldea oculta del remolino,ya que esta era una isla, no supo cuando, no supo como pero había llegado a tal punto en donde solo podía flotar, ya que no sabia nadar, que se encontraba después de atravesar el bosque, miro hacia atrás, viendo a las personas creadoras de todos sus males, dio un grito, un simple grito lleno de miedo y odio, su furia aumentaba en su cuerpo transmitiendo una gran oleada de calor,aun estando en el agua, recordó la escena de la muerte de sus padres y de un momento a otro todo desapareció, ya no había ningún ruido, todo se volvió oscuridad

Sentía como algo la cubría hasta el cuello y luego se iba y regresaba, como el aire del habiente era frio y sobre todo podía oír el sonido del mar a su alrededor, todo su cuerpo le dolía, en especial sus pies, proceso todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior, Sally "su muñeca", las explosiones, la muerte de sus padres, el collar pero sobre todo, lo que mas recordó fue aquellas personas con unos ojos llenos de ira que destruyo lo que mas amaba, su cuerpo tembló al recordar todo lo ocurrido pero ¿donde estaba?

Abría lenta y pesadamente sus ojos jade viendo lo que estaba a su alrededor,estaba tirada boca arriba en una playa desolada, el agua subía y bajaba con salvajismo, su capa estaba rasgada en las puntas y unas cuantos rasguños en su rostro, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por pararse y caminar pero solo logro ponerse en cuatro patas y arrastrarse lejos del agua junto con lo único que le quedaba...Sally y el collar de su clan...del clan Uzumaki y Haruno

2 días después

Sakura caminaba a un paso lento por el bosque, si,sus pasos eran lentos pero nunca se dejo caer, comía unas bayas silvestres mientras veía a su muñeca Sally con los ojos opacados por la tristeza y soledad, la pequeña muñeca de trapo se le había cortado en su huida ademas de una que otra magulladura

Sakura:..solo estaremos tu y yo Sally...solo tu y yo-dijo con un hilo de voz mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su muñeca, sin la intención de soltarla por un buen tiempo- te reparare...te lo prometo-dijo mientras nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ojos


	2. rutina interrumpida

Un día como cualquier otro en la plenitud del bosque una adolescente hacia la misma rutina de siempre, sale de una cueva bien camuflada para internarse en el bosque con pasos sigilosos,el cabello le llegaba hasta los talones, era abundante y lo tenia suelto pero lo raro es que tenia un hermoso color rosa chile demasiado llamativo, portaba una caperuza que alguna vez en su pasado fue roja ….aun lo era pero tenia un tono mas carmesí por la sangre que la había manchado incontablemente,

llevaba consigo una lanza de madera con una punta de piedra bien afilada

caminaba en total silencio mientras rastreaba huellas de animales,había pasado años rastreando para cazar animales y esta vez su desayuno seria un lobo, por la profundidad y forma de las huellas debía pesar por lo menos unos 65 kg, lo suficiente para el desayuno,el almuerzo y tal vez la cena, ato con una liana cuatro dagas de piedra en su cintura y en su espalda un arco y flechas ademas de portar una de sus lanzas en manos pero todas tenían veneno paralizante en sus puntas

comenzó a trepar un árbol y a saltar de uno en uno utilizando sus pies para impulsarse y sus manos para agarrar las ramas de los arboles que le seguían, sentía como el olor a canino se hacia presente en sus fosas nasales, otro de los atributos que había desarrollado en esos últimos 10 años, ya estando muy cerca del animal se lanza al suelo y coge dos de sus dagas mientras se arrastraba en el suelo, ocultándose tras un arbusto, sentía como el animal se acercaba caminando hacia su dirección, los crujidos del pasto al ser pisado por sus patas no eran de esperarse, salto de su escondite para comenzar a correr rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el enorme lobo de cabellera negra y ojos marrones, cuando se lanzo a su ataque el lobo salta sobre ella , pero ella se agacha, haciendo que cayera detrás de esta y poder morder su hombro

**!crash¡**

Los dientes del feroz lobo de brillante melena negra se incrustaron en su hombro, perforando músculos y partir superficialmente parte del omóplato, la sangre aun no salia, la presión era tal que su brazo perdía color rápidamente

Sakura: ahhh!-grito de dolor mientras que con su brazo bueno le entierra una de las dagas bruscamente en las costillas del animal, logrando así que el apretara un poco mas los dientes-k-k-k!- se quejaba a medias mientras se movía bruscamente para así zafarse de los dientes del enorme animal- esto es la vida y tu no podrás evitar lo que seras...mi almuerzo- susurro mientras se lanzaba al animal al igual que la vestía a ella

!**FGHT¡**

Sakura mordía el cuello del animal mientras que esta mordía su hombro de nuevo en un intento de romperle los huesos, la sangre chorreaba libremente en el brazo de Sakura pero había mas sangre recorriendo su boca, el cuello del animal disparaba chorros de sangre por montón, así empapando toda su ropa, poco a poco la mandíbula del feroz lobo se relajaba y sus ojos se cerraban, antes de caer desmayado al suelo, Sakura lo agarra antes de que eso sucediera

Sakura: lo siento...mucho- dijo mientras el animal la miro profundamente y luego de unos segundos dio un largo aullido y el corazón del hermoso y salvaje lobo se detuviera para siempre-descansa...

* * *

un equipo ninja iba saltando de árbol en árbol, estaban agotados pero alertas a cualquier ataque, uno de ellos era una chica de ojos y cabello de color rojos como la sangre que no paraba de temblar desde hace unos kilometros atrás y su "lider" estaba muy al pendiente de ello,pero dando unos saltos mas hacia adelante ella se detiene bruscamente haciendo que uno de ellos se cayera estrepitosamente al suelo

Sasuke: que haz detectado Karin- dijo sin verla

Karin: e-esto es sorprendente Sasuke-kun, hay grandes masas de chakra dispersadas por el bosque y toda ese chakra proviene de una misma persona

Suigetsu: !eh¡ zanahoria con patas por tu culpa me caí- dijo con una vena sobre saliendo de su frente

Sasuke: detectarla- dijo cortante mente mientras se apoyaba en un árbol antes de que ella insultara al albino

Karin: si Sasuke-kun- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento de hallar a esa persona con tan sorprendente cantidad de chakra, después de 7 minutos, cuando hallo al dueño del sorprendente poder, se quedo helada por unos segundos-...fue difícil detectarla, ya que esta moviendoce por todo el bosq...-interrumpida

Suigetsu: si,si perra-zanahoria solo dinos donde esta aquella perso...-interrumpido por un enorme golpe de parte de Karin

Karin:!idiota cara de pez¡-dijo mientras comenzaba a sobresalirse una vena en su cara

Sasuke: donde esta- dijo mientras abría los ojos

Karin: a-a 3 km al noreste Sasuke-kun, no, ahora esta a 4 km al noreste

Sasuke: vamos-dijo mientras comenzaba a saltar de árbol en árbol seguido de sus súbditos

a cada paso que daban se hacia presente en sus fosas nasales un olor a rosas con el peculiar olor de la sangre, ademas de que había una que otra mancha de sangre en el suelo, dando a entender que esa persona estaba herida, al llegar a donde estaba esa potente cantidad de chakra, se sorprendieron por lo que veían, era una niña, no, mejor dicho una adolescente que no sobrepasaba los 15 o 16 años, llevaba puesto un top de piel de lobo que llevaba para cubrirse los senos, se le veía pequeño ademas de se podía ver su esculpido abdomen y sus acentuadas caderas y cintura, llevaba un taparrabos al estilo de tarzan solo que este era piel del mismo lobo que utiliza como top, eran de color blanco pero con la sangre que tiene por todo su cuerpo, parece de un tono rojizo o café , su cabello es de un color rosa chicle y lo tenia exageradamente largo ademas de que portaba unos fríos ojos de color jade que los miraba detenidamente

tenia chorreando sangre de su hombro derecho y si seguía a ese paso moriría por desangramiento, de su boca salia el mismo liquido rojizo pero esa sangre que salia de su boca no era de ella si no de algo que tenia en sus pies, era un animal, pero solo se podía ver una pequeña mordedura en su cuello pero de este salia sangre a montones, se notaba que se estaba desplazando porque la sangre del animal estaba creando un rastro, "que estúpida" pensó Sasuke

Karin: e-es una chiquilla- dijo mientras la veía de pies a cabeza pero "la chiquilla" se puso en posición de defensa y les gruñía haciendo que Karin se ocultara detrás de Juugo

Sakura: vallance ahora mismo- advirtió mientras se ponía delante del animal sin bajar la guardia

Sasuke: quien eres?- dijo mientras se le acercaba lentamente

Sakura: no te concierne hombre insignificante- escupía cada una de las palabras mientras lo miraba retadoramente

Sasuke: se nota que no sabes con quien estas hablando-dijo mientras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba atrás de ella- salvajita...

Sakura intento darle una patada pero el dio un gran salto hacia atrás, y comenzaba a desenvainar su katana, ante ese acto Sakura con una de sus dagas corta un muslo del Lobo y lo pone sobre su hombro bueno para luego salir corriendo a todo lo que dieran sus piernas en un intento de salvar su vida, estaba desangrandoce y podía notar con gran facilidad que ese hombre tenia mas poder y estaba en mejores condiciones

Juugo: ¿la seguimos Sasuke-sama?- dijo viendo a Sasuke

Sasuke: no, se dirige a Konoha- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lobo- "te salvaste esta vez...salvajita"- pensó mientras veía como huía de ellos mientras dejaba un rastro de sangre atrás de ella- y en ese estado no creo que sobreviva

* * *

**wiiii *o***

**hola, espero que les halla gustado este capitulo :P**

**lo se lo se, no se esperaban que Sakura se encontrara con Sasuke y su equipo**

**buen, con este capitulo se enteran como era la rutina diaria de Sakura, exceptuando la parte de que ella se encontrara con Sasuke **

**etto...gracias por los comentarios a**

**Minene Uryuu**

** . .purinsesu**

**en serio gracias, ah y también los que hallan acogido a mi fic entre sus favoritos :P**


	3. delirio

Corría desesperadamente por el bosque mientras chorreaba sangre de se brazo y de la pata del lobo que se deslizaban en toda su ropa y caían al suelo dejando un gran rastro de sangre de color carmesi mientras a los pocos minutos siente como su cuerpo no le respondía como era debido, decidió que era mejor reponer todas sus fuerzas o lo que pudiera.

Salto hacia un árbol utilizando solo sus pies y de ese se paso a otro y de ese otro a otro y así sucesivamente pero no podía evitar gemir de dolor a cada salto

estaba cada vez mas pálida y su respiración se dificultaba y se hacia cada vez mas irregular...sus ojos eran cada vez mas pesados al igual que su cuerpo, pero antes de caer al suelo ve a lo lejos un destello borroso, algo que no había visto desde hace mas de 10 años...¿un muro?

Recobro un poco de energías con algo de esperanzas …. quería seguir con vida ,

Sakura: "_quizás detrás de ese muro pueda haber un rio"-_pensó mientras una enorme sonrisa cubría su rostro,salto del árbol con la elegancia de un felino pero el aterrizaje fue fatal, al caer sus piernas le fallan y cae al suelo-ah!-gimió mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su hombro lastimado, intentaba recuperar algo de aire pero sus pulmones no querían cooperar

aun así su fuerza de voluntad superaba cualquier herida, se paro con pesadumbre y junto algo de "energía" en sus pies para poder correr y saltar la enorme muralla hasta llegar al otro lado, al saltar y llegar al otro lado, cae de bruces en el suelo pero aun así no cerraba los ojos, podía ver gente por todos lados...casas bonitas y personas que llevaban un signo en sus blusas...una espiral negra en un circulo rojo

Sakura: no...no...desaparece- decía mientras soltaba el muslo del lobo y se comenzaba a adentrar al pueblo con pasos torpes.

Habían casas grandes, puestos de comida por todos lados y gente sonriendo...mientras aumentaba un poco el paso veía como la aldea se volvía borrosa y luego oscurecerse en una noche fría y esas casas...se incendiaban rápidamente, esas risas alegres fueron cambiadas por gritos desgarradores y llenos de dolor, miro sus manos llenas de sangre mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a perder brillo

Sakura: no...no mas...vete, desaparece- se decía a si misma mientras se abrazaba y veía como de la nada aparecían personas que mataban a todos esos aldeanos sin piedad, personas que llevaban puestas mascaras de animales y túnicas negras- vasta...no los maten- susurro mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar bruscamente, observaba atentamente como lentamente un niño con una enorme sonrisa se le acercaba pero atrás de el aparecía un hombre poseedor de una mascara de animal que empuñaba una katana y lo atravesaba por la mitad

Sakura: !no¡- grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y comenzaba a correr lo que podía en un intento de salir de la aldea, su hombro comenzaba a dejar de brotar sangre pero aun así era una herida grave, ¿que importancia tendría esa herida si ya estaba olvidada ?

ya no estaba cociente de lo que hacia, ahora solo corría, huyendo de los fantasmas de su pasado que volvían a reaparecer, son sus verdugos, sus torturadores, su dolor diario y ahora no había quien la ayudase... nunca hubo quien lo hiciera

iba llegando a una de las salida de la aldea...un bosque rodeado de bancas de roca se hacían presentes, sin ser cociente sonrió pero se tropieza con una roca haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo, y esa herida olvidada comenzaba a abrirse de nuevo y lo que le quedaba de vida se desvanecía rápidamente

Sakura: este es mi fin...- dijo mientras volteaba a la aldea "que estaba incendiándose " de donde comenzaban a formarce la figura de una pelirroja y un pelinegro que le sonreían con amor y ternura mientras le extendían sus manos- y-ya los alcanzo...falta poco-susurro con una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos a una lentitud de los que comenzaban a aparecer lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas como si fuese cascada pero aun así demostraba lo serena que se encontraba en esos momentos...

¿?: llamen a Tsunade, hay un herido!- escucho antes de caer por completo inconsciente que ella ya creía que era su "muerte"

* * *

****minutos antes***

un joven rubio corría por el bosque dirigiendose a su hogar, esa ferviente persona poseedor de unos ojos azules que demostraban toda sinceridad que había en su corazón y de personalidad hiperactiva estaba que llegaba a estar a el punto de traumarce con tanta...

Naruto:sangre...y se dirige a Konoha- dijo mientras se agachaba y tocaba las pequeñas gotas de sangre que habían en el suelo mientras temblaba

Yamato: debemos darnos prisa, tal vez esa persona esta mas grave de lo que parece, podría necesitar atención medica urgente si no es que ya esta muerto

Sai: o muerta

Naruto: apresuremos el paso- dijo roncamente

Al momento de decir eso los dos hombres se pusieron en marcha hacia Konoha, el rastro de sangre seguía intacto y se podía ver que esas manchas de sangre habían ocurrido recientemente por lo poco espesas que estaban.

ya llegando a las puertas de Konoha, Naruto fue el primero en entrar seguido por el resto de su equipo, había personas que parecían actuar normales, como si nada hubiese ocurrido y otras que se veían preocupados o mejor dicho asustados o aterrados

Naruto: señorita! señorita! me puede decir que a ocurrido?- dijo hacercandoce a un puesto de comidas donde una de las meseras estaba libre y también parecía tener miedo y preocupacion

Señorita: e-era una chiquilla como de su edad, había saltado la muralla...y-y y lle-llevaba eso con ella-dijo señalando a un bulto...no,no, parecía mas el muslo de un animal salvaje que chorreaba sangre pero aun había otro rastro de sangre un poco de menor tamaño que se adentraba a la aldea-estaba empapada de sangre y-y llevaba una enorme he-herida en su hombro...estaba pálida y tenia sangre por todo su cuerpo...eso es todo lo que se, lo siento- dijo mientras se retiraba

Yamato: Naru...- cuando fue a ver Naruto se había esfumado, lo mas seguro es que dirigiendoce a donde estaba aquella niña- sigamos lo- dijo mientras aumentaba el paso hacia donde se dirigía el

Sai: no crees que es mucha atención para un desconocido- dijo mientras hacia aparición en su rostro una sonrisa falsa

Yamato: así es Naruto- dijo mientras alzaba los hombros en signo de que le restaba importancia

por otro lado Naruto estaba llegando al final del sendero de sangre, y cuando dirigió su mirada del poseedor de esa sangre de color carmesi se quedo en chock, había una joven de cabello rosa que era tan largo y tan indomable, no podía apreciar su cara por el largo flequillo que la ocultaba ademas de que su cuerpo era esbelto pero era tan delgado que se podía decir que se veía frágil y este estaba casi por completo estaba cubierto de sangre con un olor metálico combinado con rosas

Naruto: "sangre"-pensó mientras salia de su trance - !llamen a Tsunade, hay un herido¡- les grito a sus compañeros que apenas habían recién llegado

Sai: y que esperabas si era un largo recorrido de sangre- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa

Naruto: !callate¡- dijo mientras cogía en brazos a la joven moribunda sorprendiendoce de lo ligera que era- "no te preocupes, te salvare"-pensó mientras comenzaba a correr lo mas rápido al unico lugar donde podrían atenderla rápidamente...a la oficina de la Hokage

no veía a quien se le cruzaba por el camino, solo empujaba a la gente que se metiera en su paso mientras corría, aquella joven que llevaba en brazos parecía tan frágil, incapaz de hacer algún mal, tan frágil y hermosa frente a sus ojos...desde antes de verla ya tenia deseos de salvarla, la pregunta es porque...

Naruto: obaa-chan!- dijo mientras pasaba por un lado de Chizune y abría la puerta de una sola patada

Tsunade: Naruto cuantas veces te eh dicho que...!- paso la vista de unos papeles al joven que tenia frente a ella hacia con cólera que se paso rápidamente al ver lo que traía en brazos, era una persona...y estaba desangrandoce – dejala en el sofá- dijo mientras se paraba del asiento y caminaba rápidamente hacia la joven muchacha-¿quien es?-pregunto al ver semejantes arapos que llevaba puestos

Naruto: no lo se...desde el bosque seguí un rastro de sangre hasta llegar a Konoha y encontrarla en una de las salidas

Tsunade: ya veo...!Shizune, trae 2 bolsas de suero¡- dijo mientras aplicaba chakra curativo en su hombro- hiciste un buen trabajo Naruto, si hubiera pasado unos cuantos minutos mas, ya estaría muerta

Naruto: espero...que se mejore -dijo mientras veía fijamente a la joven frente a el

Tsunade: claro que lo hará, ¿con quien crees que la dejaste?-dijo indignada

Naruto: pues...con una vieja arrugada y amargada- dijo mientras salia corriendo del cuarto con una sonrisa zorruna

Tsunade: vuelve aquí chamaco insolente!-grito mientas le comenzaba a sobresalir una vena en sus cien- algún día me las pagara...-susurro mientras volvía su vista a la joven- quien seras...niña

* * *

**hola a todos**** :D**

**como les parecio el capitulo?**

**jejeje se que debe ser extraño para algunos que halla una historia tan rara como la mía en que Sakura sea una pequeña salvajita con un pasado traumatico y doloroso...y quien sabe, tal vez un futuro feliz...pero abra obstáculos para conseguirlo -_-**

**bueno, quiero agradecerles a los que comentaron:**

** : seee Sakura tiene 15 años como en naruto shipuden y gracias ^u^**

**harunoakatsuki: es cierto, Sakura tiene mucho poder y si, tambie se que es...poco comun mi historia ^.^U**

**Minene Uryuu: eso si es cierto -u-**

**Dbzangie4ever: jejejeje hola Angie, bueno...la parte del lobo, es algo que ella ha hecho desde que ha estado sola...digo, ella termino cazando al lobito por que es algo de supervivencia "la vida es una competencia" y en ese caso era el lobo o ella...tipico caso del salvajismo clásico -u - ...pero mira el lado positivo, al meno no fue canibalismo ^u^U**

**bueeeeno! gracias por comentar, seguir y coger de favorito a mi historia ;P**

**!hasta la proxima semana¡ XD**


	4. testaruda

unos ojos jade de una niña se abrían en silencio mientras que la luz del Sol caía directamente en ellos,todo se veía borroso y decidió cerrarlos de nuevo pero un ruido la altero, impidiendo que los cerrara y volviese a dormir.

¿?: descansa, todo va a estar bien

esa voz se oía cada vez mas lejos y sus ojos volvieron a pesarles, comenzá a tener sueño de nuevo y su cuerpo le pedía reposo así que volvió a dormir era algo que tenia que ocurrir en cualquier momento pero aun aturdida por el sueño se pudo dar cuenta de algo y es que...aun seguía con vida.

Todo se volvió silencio y oscuridad de un momento a otro, era pacifico y agradable, ya no sentía dolor en su cuerpo, mas bien no sentía nada hasta que de a poco un profundo dolor llenaba todo el lugar que abarcaba su hombro, entonces lo miro y se dio cuenta de que no tenia nada, estaba flotando en una habitación negra que no tenia limites de espacio y de un momento a otro siente como va cayendo en la oscuridad, su cabello revoloteaba hacia atrás y sus ojos los achicaba por el viento que caía en su cara, pasaba el tiempo y no veía nada pero de a poco se formaba en el suelo inexistente el techo de una habitación blanca y cuando ve que se estrella con ella...

abre los ojos sobresaltada mientras cogía aire con presurosa necesidad, se sentó en la cama en la que reposaba su cuerpo mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su pecho en un intento de calmarse un poco, dirigió su vista hacia adelante y se da cuenta de que una señora con un traje blanco se había acercado a la puerta de la habitación y la miraba sorprendida

¿?: avísenle a la Hokage, la pelirosa a despertado!- dijo la enfermera mientras salia corriendo de la habitación

¿?: es imposible, a estado en coma por una semana entera- escucho esa voz al igual que otras que venían de afuera de la misma

¿?: debe ser un milagro

Sintiendoce desubicada mira lo que había a su alrededor y ve el techo de la habitación, era el mismo que el de su sueño...podía oír un sonido que provenía de una maquina donde salían unas luces verdes y el sonido era un "pip...pip...pip" constante y estaba conectada a ella así que de un jalón se quito los cables que la conectaban a esa cosa que nunca había visto, luego dirigió su vista a una bolsa con un liquido transparente en el del cual goteaba por un tubo el cual estaba introducido en el brazo de ella que también la arranco de un solo jalón y cogió la bolsa en sus manos, sentía su boca muy seca y eso parecía se "agua" así que saco en tubo de la bolsa y comenzó a succionar el liquido a través del agujero

Se paro de la cama y con pasos torpes se dirigió hacia la salida pero de repente unas enfermeras salieron de entre los pasillos y la intentaron detener pero no funciono porque tenia una fuerza monstruosa y sacaba volando a todo aquello que se atravesara en su camino

Sakura: mmm...-"dijo" roncamente mientras salia corriendo por los pasillos mientras seguía absorbiendo "agua" de la bolsa ,intentando escapar de ese lugar desconocido pero una señora, rubia y con enormes pechos la miro con el ceño fruncido y al lado de ella había un chico con ojos perlados y cabello castaño recogido en una coleta baja que la miraba con desconfianza

¿?: quien te dio la orden para salir de la camilla-dijo la señora con el semblante serio a lo que Sakura solo le gruño

Sakura miro a todos lados en busca de una posible salida mientras la rubia la miraba sorprendida...o mejor dicho el caos que hizo tras de ella-donde están mis armas y mi ropa-dijo mientras daba un rápido vistazo a la bata de hospitalizado que llevaba puesto que no cubria mas que lo que mostraba porque su trasero estaba al descubierto

¿?: estas en Konoha, llegaste aquí mal herida y yo te eh salvado la vida, un gracias seria suficiente

Sakura parecía sorprendida, estaba aun viva y no muerta como ella pensaba, sus ojos se agrandaron por un momento pero al segundo su mirada se volvía filosa y el chico de ojos perlados que acompañaba a la rubia se puso en posición de defensa

¿?: por algo haz venido a este lugar, estabas desangrándote y asustabas a toda la gente con tu forma poco arreglada de vestir...¿de donde vienes?- decía autoritariamente

Sakura: del bosque...mi hogar-dijo con un tono de voz suave pero fría- me dirá donde esta la salida...o tendré que averiguar donde queda por mi misma- dijo mientras se ponía en posición para correr

¿?: yo soy Tsunade Senju, como es tu nombre pequeña-dijo ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de la pelirosa

Sakura: no le interesa- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño

Tsunade: claro que me interesa, no tengo a nadie en mi aldea sin que sepa quien es...dime tu nombre-dijo demandantemente pero Sakura solo quedaba en silencio y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin rasgo de respeto o intimidación ante la presencia de la rubia a lo que esta suspira pesadamente- ¿sabes quien soy?

Sakura: no, no lo se y me da igual- dijo mientra se daba media vuelta y mira a su alrededor y se vio rodeada de puros ninjas de diferentes categorías

Tsunade: yo soy la Hokage, debes de tenerme respeto- dijo con orgullo pero Sakura solo la miro desconcertada por sobre su hombro y Tsunade se sorprendió por la reacción de la mas joven- no sabes que es un Hokage

Sakura: hmp-"dijo" mientras comenzaba a correr hacia los ninjas y estos se pusieron en posición de defensa pero ella había juntado "energía" y corrió por las paredes mientras pasaba de largo a los ninjas que intentaban derribarla a toda costa lanzandole sembols o kunais entre otras armas pero ninguna le atino

Tsunade: Neji- miro al ninja que tenia al lado y este asintió- quiero que me traigas a la salvajita ignorante inmovilizada pero cociente...-le dijo a lo que este volvió a asentir y salio corriendo de entre los ninjas- "es interesante la mocosa"-pensó con una sonrisa laduna

***Por otro lado***

Sakura corría desenfrenadamente por el hospital en busca de su ropa y armas en cada cuarto que entraba pero en el ultimo cuarto que entra encuentra ropas tendidas en uno de los estantes mas alejados se encontraba la suya, al poco tiempo se había puesto su ropa y salio pero siente varios toques en su espalda pero le envió una patada a su agresor para así mandarlo varios km lejos de ella o eso creyo, cuando volvió a intentar correr siente como sus piernas no le respondían al igual que sus brazos, intento moverse pero solo lograba arrastrarce como un gusano cosa que no le fue suficiente para escapar

¿?: deja de moverte así, no podrás escapar-dijo una voz ronca atrás de ella, pero cuando volteo para verlo se da cuenta de que es el mismo chico de ojos color perla que acompañaba a la señora que tenia por nombre Tsunade

Sakura: !dejame¡-le grito mientras rodaba por el suelo en un intento de escapar pero eso solo hizo que el riera - !que te causa tanta gracia,afeminado¡- dijo con cólera pero lo ultimo que dijo pareció hacerlo poner rabioso

¿?: lo dice alguien que no ha vestido algo decente en años

Sakura: hmp- "dijo" mientras seguía intentando escapar dando vueltas sobre si misma nuevamente

¿?:Hokage-sama me ha enviado para que te lleve con ella, salvajita- dijo mientras la cogía de un brazo y la jalaba a rastras hacia la dirección contraria mientras que ella se sarareaba en el suelo en un intento de safarce pero su agarre era muy duro-lo siento, pero si no fueras tan testaruda no estaría haciendo esto

Sakura: aaah- suspira pesadamente en señal de derrota- por lo menos puedo saber el nombre de mi agresor

¿?: Neji Hyuuga- dijo secamente

Sakura: Nieji Hyuuga podría dejar de jalar de mi brazo-dijo exigentemente y con una mirada asesina en su rostro

Neji: me llamo Neji, no Nieji y quien me asegura que no intentaras escapar como hace poco-dijo mientras la miraba desinteresadamente

Sakura: mi palabra?-dijo mientras lo miraba atentamente

Neji: eso no me asegura nada, no se si eres una mujer de palabra o una mentirosa que escondes la verdad detrás de una farsa

Sakura: grrrr...-gruño por lo bajo mientras se aferraba a una pared con su brazo libre que ya se podan mover un poco

Neji: que haces?- dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo hacia el lado contrario haciendo que ella se agarrara mas fuerte a la pared

Sakura: no voy a ir a ningún lado -dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos pero el Hyuuga la cogió de los pies y de un jalón hizo que se soltara- !noooo...¡-gritaba mientras enterraba las uñas en el suelo haciendo un chillido a su paso a demás de dejar marcas en el suelo

Neji: "Kami, si que es testaruda"-pensó mientras miraba el tremendo drama que armaba esa chiquilla salvaje, cuando vio a Tsunade la suelta para ir al lado de ella y terminar de una buena vez con ese bochornoso espectáculo

Tsunade: veo que te dio problemas-dijo con una sonrisa entretenida

Neji: es muy testaruda-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y el entre cejo lo fruncía levemente- ademas...se salio de la parálisis antes de tiempo, eso nunca antes había pasado- dijo mientras abría los ojos lentamente y la miro serio a lo que ella solo se limito a asentir

Tsunade: ahora si me dirás tu nombre?-dijo mientras se dirigía a ella

Sakura: hmp- "dijo" mientras se estiraba las piernas que ya le habían comenzado a responder

Tsunade: que tiene de interesante el bosque para que te quieras ir tan rápido...- dijo rodando los ojos a lo que Sakura simplemente la miro...la miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro, llenando minuto tras minuto de curiosidad a la rubia y al castaño pero simplemente mostró una pequeña sonrisa que se borro al segundo

Sakura: me llamo Sakura, Sakura Uzumaki Haruno...eh vivido casi toda mi vida en el bosque que hay halla...afuera de esos muros-dijo señalando con su dedo indice- donde eh vivido día a día siendo independiente...viviendo de la caza de animales y hoy en día los venados escasean y solo salen en la noche...y como pueden ver ya es de noche

Tsunade: no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo hoy te daré de comer y un hospedaje ¿que te parece?-dijo complacida por la cara de incredulidad que tubo Sakura por unos segundos pero se borro tan rápido como había llegado

Sakura:...como se que no intentaran matarme-dijo mientras fijaba su vista nublada de ira en la Hokage

Tsunade: mi palabra de honor como Hokage vasta

Sakura: una mujer muy sabia me dijo "eso no me asegura nada, no se si eres una mujer de palabra o una mentirosa que escondes la verdad detrás de una falsa"-dijo mientras veía al irritado ojiperla haciendo que ella sonriera arrogantemente

Tsunade: pero si tienes una fuerza sorprendente, casi como la miá pero con esa fuerza te basta para defenderte, tanto en esta aldea como en el bosque,si así fuese, eso de matarte,tu te las arreglarías para escapar-dijo sorprendida

Sakura: porque quiere que me quede...-dijo, dirigiendoce al grano

Tsunade: porque quiero que tengas una vida normal, no es bueno estar lejos de personas, seres de tu misma especie, morirías fácilmente si te quedas afuera, estamos en guerra y tu involucrada o no terminaras mal si te quedas halla afuera, en el bosque

Sakura:una guerra destruyo mi clan, una guerra destruyo lo que mas quería en la vida...una guerra trae consecuencias y una de ellas es ser como soy, así que gracias por la propuesta...pero no quiero-dijo mientras daba media vuelta para irse, pero esta vez sin apuros

Neji: se va, que aremos-dijo mirando a la Hokage

Tsunade: nada, ella se quedara, de eso estoy segura pero no la obligaremos, ella se va a quedar porque así lo va a desear- dijo con una sonrisa picara

Neji: "que estara planeando"-pensó mientras una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su espalda


	5. un monstruo

Cuando veía que las casas disminuían y se adentraba en un camino de piedras vio un puente que pasaba sobre un rio de bajo caudal pero era algo profundo, como unos 10 metros de profundidad que conecta esa parte de tierra con la que había después del rio que era por así decir territorios fuera de Konoha, pasando por el ve entretenida a los animales en el rio, lastima que no sabia nadar del todo bien, cuando vuelve su vista hacia atrás ve como un chico corría a su dirección "_rayos! Sabia que me seguirían...__de nuevo__"_ pensó mientras decidió esconderse detrás de unos arbustos que quedaban al lado del rio y vio al chico mas detalladamente, su cabellos era tan brillante como el sol y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, no supo que era lo que le pasaba pero no podía apartar la vista de aquel chico, en eso siente una respiración en su nuca que hizo que gritara del susto y cayera hacia el rio, al ver a la criatura se da cuenta de que era una ardilla, pero que importaba...ahora se daba cuenta...que no sabia nadar

Sakura: Agh!-grita mientras chapotea en un intento de mantenerse a flote pero se hundía, la superficie parecía lejana al igual que el aire en sus pulmones pero siente como algo se aferra a su cintura y la sacaba a la superficie- gha! othch!-botaba agua de la boca mientras se sujetaba al pecho de su salvador

¿?: estas bien?-pregunto aquella persona a la que se aferraba con una notoria preocupación en su voz mientras la abrazaba, Sakura se aparto un poco para ve mejor a aquel chico, sin duda ea lindo, tenia bigotes en su cara lo que le daba una apariencia adorable y también tenia una sonrisa...perfecta y alegre en ella que le hacían borrar cualquier rastro de lucidez dejandoce llevar por esos ojos como una estúpida – ven, salgamos del rio o si no pescaremos un resfriado-dijo entre risas a lo que ella solo se limitaba a asentir

Ya afuera puede ver que el chico era un poco mas alto que ella y que hacia ejercicio porque se quito la ropa a lanzarse a ayudarla, dejándolo solo en calzoncillos blancos con corazones, en cambio ella...estaba con menos sangre en su ropa pero su cabello estaba aun enredado y desordernado...aunque largo y de un color muy llamativo

Sakura:gracias...

¿?: me llamo Naruto Uzumaki !y seré el próximo Hokage¡ !dattebayo¡-grito feliz mientras ensanchaba los ojos al decirlo- ¿y tu eres?

Sakura: soy Sakura Uzumaki Haruno...creí que era la ultima de mi clan- dijo sorprendida, pues al fin y al cabo pensó que era la única que quedaba-pero al parecer no soy la única

Naruto: y que hacías escondida en los arbustos?-pregunto mientras recogía sus ropas

Sakura: pensé que me seguías-dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras apartaba la vista con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin duda ese chico tenia algo que la hacia sentirse vulnerable pero ¿que? Y ¿porque? Lo volvió a ver, no tenia nada fuera de lo común pero la tiene embobada sin razón alguna, antes de que el le dijera algo ella estornuda haciendo que el lugar tuviera un silencio incomodo que ella no quería sentir- me debo ir, tengo que comer-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la otra dirección

Naruto:espera,la verdad es que parecías confundida...y quería saber como estabas por eso te seguí-dijo sonriendo

Sakura: como...¿estaba?-pregunto al mirarlo por sobre su hombro aun con el entre cejo fruncido

Naruto: es que...hace unas semanas te habia visto en el hospital, con unas feas heridas y en coma pero mira... ahora te vez como nueva-dijo sin borrar su sonrisa -mmm ¿estarás bien?-dijo viéndola preocupado por si cogería un resfriado

Sakura: claro que lo estaré- dijo con un tono...¿alegre? Pues no era de esperarse, nadie nunca se había preocupado por ella, y se siente bien que lo hagan, en especial si venia de el...pero porque

Naruto: adiós Sakura-chan- dijo mientras se alejaba y ella queda viéndolo indecisa "_adios Sakura-chan"-_pensó mientras veía como el rubio caminaba a la aldea mientras ella comenzaba a estornudar a diestra y siniestra...sin duda había pescado un resfriado,

a los pocos minutos comenzó a correr por el bosque, buscando huellas en el suelo,pero apenas habían de conejo y de algunos gansos de muy poca profundidad, lo que significaba que no pesaban mucho, paso la hora y encontró un pequeño zorro, tal vez de unos 5 meses, tenia unos ojos verdes como los de ella y el pelaje tan rojo como el fuego, rápidamente se lanzo hacia el animal con una de sus lanzas para enterrarsela en sus costillas pero algo rápido paso ante ella, llevandoce al zorrito antes de que ella le enterrase la lanza, vio a todos lados y lo que vio la sorprendió, una rubia con unos ojos azules que no tenian fondo en ellos que nunca había visto antes había rescatado al animal...y la veía furiosa

¿?:porque?...porque lo haz intentado matar

Sakura: el la ley de la vida, el mas fuerte se come a mas débil...-dijo mientras sacaba la lanza del suelo- dámelo, ese animal es mi victima no la tu...-antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar siente como ella la abofetea, el dolor era inmenso pero ni ante eso se mostraría débil

¿?: !hollé lo que dices¡ ibas a matar a esta inocente criatura, !el no te a hecho nada¡ !eres un monstruo¡ !¿acaso no tienes corazón?¡- le grito con rabia mientras sus ojos se podía observar odio y el desprecio hacia ella

Sakura:porque abría de tenerlo ¿porque no te compadeciste con esos animales que abras comido en tu vida?-dijo mientras observaba como la rubia bajaba la mirada- ¿vez? La vida es como un juego, o al menos así a sido la miá...un juego de fuertes contra débiles, ahora apartate de ese animal o tu también morirás- dijo mientras cogía una posición de ataque

¿?: porque dices que dices ese tipo de cosas? ¿que te han hecho?-dijo mirándola con miedo a lo que le dijera pero igualmente eso era menos que el odio que habitaba en ellos

Sakura: porque decírtelo, tu vida a sido demasiado fácil en comparación con la miá, nunca ententerias -dijo mientras le daba la espalda ya astiada de las bobadas que decia la rubia- el zorro tiene una segunda oportunidad para vivir...pero otro vendrá y lo matara -dijo mientras se alejaba

¿?: "_es un __completo __monstruo__"- _pensó mientras corría a Konoha con la pequeña criá en brazos para dejarlo cerca de los limites de Konoha, un lugar "seguro" para el animal

* * *

al poco tiempo que se encontró con la rubia, salio bien recompensada al encontrarce un gran jabali que cazo y comió gustosamente, luego recogió a su fiel acompañante Sally y las demás cosas que había dejado en aquel lugar donde antes habitaba, el mismo lugar donde se encontró al chico "cabeza de trasero de gallina negra"

habia pasado el mes y había podido cazar algunos ganzos,conejos y uno que otro jabali, pero esos animales parecían estar desnutridos por lo flaco que estaban, después de todo eso es lo que mas habían por esos lados, así que decidió marcharse de la zona a tal punto que se profundizo en e bosque,después de haberse encontrado con aquel rubio...mejor dicho con Naruto, comenzó a nadar en aguas un poco profundas y cada vez lo iba haciendo mejor, incluso vio unos animales que nunca salían de ella y al pensar que podían morir ahogados los intento sacar pero eran muy escurridizos así que solo pudo atrapar 3 de ellos, al momento de sacarlos pudo ver como agonizaban e iban hacia el agua, lanzo uno al rio y vio como salia nadando, luego volvió su mirada a los peces que tenia en manos y lo que vio la sorprendió, los animales estaban muertos

Sakura: interesante-dijo en un susurro mientras comenzaba a quitarles "la piel" y comerlos, les pareció deliciosos pero no tanto como el venado

luego de haberse comido otros 4 pescados se interno en el bosque y se monto en el árbol mas alto que encontró,el mismo arbol que había estando habitando desde que se fue de la aldea, cogio a Sally que estaba en una de las ramas y comenzo a acariciar sus cicatrices

Sakura: Sally...hoy comi unos animales del rio- dijo con una pequeña mueca en su rostro mientras veia a la muñeca de trapo- ya se...ya se,debo seguir practicando mi caza bajo el agua, no tienes que repetirmelo todo el tiempo

Sally: ….- la pequeña muñequita de trapo comenzaba a tambalear por el fuerte viento que pasaba en ese momento, callendo de lado en el grueso tronco donde estaba con Sakura

Sakura: que pasa- dijo viendo con el ceño fruncido en la direccion que hiba el viento,vio el manto oscuro cubría el cielo seguido de millones de lucesitas destellantes que apaciguaban su alma salvaje pero algo la aturdió y fue que de la nada apareció humo que surcaba por el cielo,

Sakura: Sally esperame, no tardo – dijo mientras bajaba del arbol, siguiendo el rastro hasta llegar a una parte del bosque un poco lejana a donde se había encontrado, observo como alrededor de la fogata se encontraba un chico con peinado de piña que dormía de tal forma, que desde donde estaba podía ver algo de baba salir de su boca, también pudo observar a la misma rubia que había visto el mes pasado, correteando a un chico que...¿llevaba ropa interior en su cabeza?...bueno ese tipo al parece se estaba comiendo la comida que era de ella

Sakura: que estupidez- susurro al viento mientras veía divertida la escena, pero quería conocer a aquellas personas así que salto del árbol en donde se encontraba hasta caer al frente de la rubia, pero ella en seguida se asusto a tal grado que se puso tan blanca como un papel al igual que el gordito que la acompañaba pero el chico de peinado de piña no se dignaba a despertarse

Sakura: que hacen por estos lados- dijo con un tono demasiado calmado pero a la vez demandante mientras su entre cejo se fruncia y de su boca comenzaba a surcar una mueca de falso desagrado

¿?: E-eh estamos de misión- dijo la rubia

Sakura: ¿misión?-dijo confundida.

¿?: no sabes lo que es- dijo el chico de peinado de piña recién despertandoce mientras se sentaba

Sakura: no, ¿es importante?- dijo mietras caminaba al arbol que se encontraba frente al chico de peinado de piña y apoyar su espalda en el

¿?: si, mucho-dijo la rubia a lo que Sakura soltó una risita sin humor y apago la fogata, cosa que enfureció a la rubia- !que haz hecho¡

Sakura: quizás no sepa lo que es una misión pero...mirame, llegue hasta ustedes por la señal de humo, o son demasiado tontos o quieren que los maten- dijo a lo que todos apartaron la vista- hay muchos cazadores como yo por estos lados y no todos son humanos- dijo en un susurro que escucharon perfectamente, cuando la rubia iba a replicar la peli-rosa lanza una cuchilla de piedra que rosa la mejilla de la chica y termina cayendo entre los arbustos a lo que se escucho un gruñido

¿?:que fue eso-pregunto la rubia mientras se limpiaba una fina gota de sangre de su mejilla

Sakura: shhh- mando a callar mientras se lanzaba a los arbustos y se oyen quejidos provenir de este, todos se miraron en duda a lo que ella estaba haciendo, ademas de que comenzaba a correr un rio de sangre hacia ellos, cosa que los asusto de sobremanera

¿?: p-pelirosa...e-estas bien – dijo asustada al ver como la sangre corria por debajo de sus pies

a los pocos minutos ven como sale la peli-rosa con algunos cortes en su piel y mucha sangre corría sobre su cuerpo, pero no era precisamente de ella, lo que mas les sorprendió fue ver como esa niña se lamia unas largas gotas de sangre que salían de su boca y que en sus manos llevaba un animal...precisamente un lobo grande al que le podían ver una mordedura en su cuello de donde salia un chorro enorme de sangre que formaba un lago de esta a su alrededor y la cuchilla de piedra que había atravesado casi por completo su muslo derecho

Sakura: se los dije, hay mas cazadores que yo por estos lados, aunque sean débiles...dan buena lucha para sobrevivir -dijo mientras arrastraba el lobo hacia donde estaban ellos- esto es de lo que te hablaba rubia- dijo mientras le mostraba el lobo lo que a ella le hizo que les temblaran las piernas y los chicos que la acompañaban la miraran con miradas cuestionantes- esto...es el significado de la vida-dijo mientras pasaba por su lado para marcharse-gracias por la comida-dijo mientras se montaba el lobo en sus hombse perdía de la vista de ellos

¿?: que fue lo que le dijiste Ino- dijo el chico con peinado de piña refiriéndose a la rubia mientras veia con un poco de asombro el lugar por donde se habia perdido la peli-rosa

Ino: que era...un monstruo-dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y bajaba la mirada para ver su reflejo en la sangre

* * *

**kyaaaa!**

**lo siento por la tardanza, ayer publique este cap pero lo mescle con el siguiente jejeje -.-U**

**asi que algunos de ustedes ya tienen idea de lo que vendea u/**

**bueno, queria agradecerle a harunoakatsuki por agregarlo entre sus favoritos y sus grandes y hermosos comentarios u**

**no se preocupen! el siguiente cap lo publicare mas rápido OuO**

**ATT: V.A**


	6. en el rio

Sakura con el pesado lobo sobre sus hombros caminaba por entre los arboles hasta el árbol mas alto de la zona,donde ella habitaba, no quería mas accidentes y en esos momentos ella era victima del sueño, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y solo se oían el chirrido de los grillos y el silbido del viento retumbando en sus oídos mientras meneaba su cabello hacia atrás, era una noche tranquila, de eso estaba segura,

dejando el lobo en una de las ramas mas gruesas y resistentes del árbol para luego ir a donde estaba Sally y recostarse a un lado de ella mientras le sobaba el cabello sintético y viendo la luz de la luna en silencio mientras caía dormida en la rama

Sakura: lo se Sally- dijo mientras bostezaba- mañana iré al riu- dijo a lo que ella denominaba como "rio" mientras cerraba sus ojos, cayendo presa del sueño

al día siguiente se despertó con muchas energías, salto de su rama a la que se encontraba el lobo para llevárselo con ella al "riu", apenas estaba saliendo el sol así que en ese momento el agua del "riu" mas cercano debía estar helada, cosa que le gustaba mucho, despidiendoce de Sally, sale corriendo por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro del bosque por donde pasaba un "riu"

el agua cristalina golpeando contra las rocas hacia un sonido agradable junto al canto de los pajaritos madrugadores

miro todo el lugar con una gran sonrisa mientras dejaba de lado las armas y las pieles que llevaba puesta, miro el"riu" dando un vago suspiro a la vez que entraba al agua cristalina y comenzaba a nadar en círculos, su largo cabello rosa, liso pero maltratado se ondulaba al compás de la corriente, era deliciosos, el agua sacaba y diluía rápidamente la sangre que tenia en todo su cuerpo, era como sentirse renovada.

luego de haber cumplido 2 minutos bajo el agua sale de esta y ve como un grupo que iba pasando por un puente cercano que se detienen y miran con sus ojos a la pelirosa que recién saco la cabeza del agua, claro, ella no sabe que es el pudor, nunca estuvo en la civilización tanto tiempo para saberlo...las personas que iban saliendo eran un chico de cabellos y ojos negros poseedor de una piel tan blanca como el papel pero su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate al igual que un peli plateado que llevaba la mitad de su rostro tapado con una mascara y su protector ninja, una chica de cabello negro y ojos perlas que estaba mas roja que esos 2 juntos, un chico con cabello café y marcas en sus mejillas de color rojas y un rubio que le parecía familiar pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron unos bigotes y sus ojos que eran tan azules como el agua de ese mismísimo "riu"...¿acaso ese era aquel rubio que la había seguido cuando salio de la aldea?

Sakura: ¿quienes son?-pregunto mientras se les acercaba pero todos se fueron para atrás, así también cayéndose en el rio todos, aunque parecían tenerle miedo...¿porque seria?- esta bien, si no quieren decirlo no lo hagan- dijo mientras salia del rio con el agua resbalando de su cabello como cascada, cogió su ropa y se la iba a poner pero el chillido de la mujer de ojos perlas hizo que se asustara y se le cayera la ropa de las manos...justo en el rio-chasqueo la lengua- y se tiro nuevamente al rio para recoger su ropa, paso por debajo del puente y cuando llego a coger la falda de piel ve frente a ella a la chica con el ceño fruncido y mirandola con la cara roja- ¿porque haz gritado?-pregunto mientras veía como la sangre se disolvía en el agua, eso era nuevo, ya que jamas se había tirado al agua con la ropa, volvió su mirada a la mujer frente a ella y vio con suma atención como a la chica le comenzaba a sobresalir una vena en su cabeza

¿?:!Q-QUE CREES QUE HA-HACES¡ como te pu-puedes bañar en un rio por do-donde pasa gente y que te vean desnuda, e-eres una zorra-dijo mientras hiperventilaba y se tapaba el rostro, completamente roja

Sakura: ¿que tiene de malo bañarse? - dijo con el ceño fruncido pero que mas le daba, ya con sus ropas en mano salio del agua en dirección al lobo, cogió una de sus armas mientras tarareaba en un intento de imitar el mismo sonido que hacia uno de los pajaritos que siempre se pasaba por ese "riu"

con el arma en mano le abrió el vientre al animal, del cual salio disparado un chorro de sangre coagulada sobre la cara de la peliazul, haciendo que palideciera pero tambien habia salpicado un poco su pecho haciendo que ella frunciera mas el ceño al ver como la sangre se escurría desde su pecho a todo su cuerpo pero luego volvió su vista al animal para sacarle sus entrañas con rudeza para tirarlas a un lado pero luego volvió a oír otro grito.

encolerizada dirigió su vista a donde provino ese grito para ver a la misma chica de ojos perlas con las entrañas del animal sobre su suéter lila que ahora era estaba escurriendo sangre

Sakura: ...- no dijo nada mientras veía como los chicos estabas de espaldas y temblando detrás de la chica que callo en el suelo desmayada, uno de ellos se volteo pero con los ojos cerrados dirigiendoce a donde se encontraba ella

¿?: Sa-Sakura-chan ¿e-eres tu?- dijo con una timidez indudable y su rostro parecía un poema del gran sonrojo que lo adornaba, seguía caminando a donde estaba ella pero tropezó con el cuerpo de la pelinegra, rodando hasta caer sobre algo...suave y blando pero el poseedor de ese "algo" lo empujo haciendo que cayera de espalda aun con los ojos cerrados- !auch¡

Sakura: no me toques,estoy cubierta de sangre...de nuevo, pero ahorita me la quito- dijo mientras se dedicaba a rebanar las patas y costillas del lobo- ¿porque gritaban?...Naruto- dijo con una ligera molestia en su voz mientras terminaba su trabajo, ese chico era el mismo que la hacia sentir rara y no sabia porque pero se sentía muy rara al no traer nada puesto ante el..era extraño

Naruto: e-estas desnuda Sakura-chan – afirmo el rubio mientras se sentaba y miraba a la dirección contraria a la que ella estaba intentando concentrarce en que no le saliera sangre por la nariz al igual que los otros chicos y sensei

Sakura:...- no entendió porque estaban con la cara roja y demasiados avergonzados porque ella este desnuda...pero ahora que lo pensaba, ella nunca había estado desnuda frente a alguna persona- y que pasa con que este desnuda?- pregunto mientras ponía la carne al Sol para deshacerse de su humedad y se desacia de los restos excepto de la melena del animal

Naruto: etto...Sakura-chan, podrías cambiarte- dijo intentando cambiar de tema mientras se paraba sin dirigirle la mirada

Sakura no dijo nada, solo se la coloco como si nada hubiese pasado, solo que su ropa también se mancho de sangre luego de colocarce la ropa toco el hombro de Naruto para que supiera que asi era y el volteo hacia ella

Naruto: e-esta bien- dijo mientras se volteaba y la miraba, estaba sucia y su cabello estaba enredado pero aun así lucia hermosa ocasionando que el se sonrojara pero en menor proporcion que antes, al darse cuenta del acaloramiento de su rostro desvió la mirada hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, pero se dio cuenta de que estaban ayudando a la pelinegra aun con el rostro palidecido y desmayada- esperame Sakura-chan – dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban su grupo

¿?: quien es esa chica Naruto- dijo el peliplateado viendo por el rabillo de su ojo a la pelirosa que deshidrataba la carne con ayuda del Sol- tiene una peligrosa cantidad de chakra...y ademas ¿que hacia desnuda?

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, ella es Sakura-chan...la conocí hace un mes ¿es linda verdad? Aunque cuando la conocí, ella no sabia nadar !ah progresado¡– dijo mientras lo veía con una gran sonrisa pero la borro al ver la seriedad de la cara de el- ¿que ocurre Kakashi-sensei? - dijo mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

Kakashi: desde aquí puedo sentir su chakra, esto no me esta cayendo bien

¿?: no creo que sea de fiar esa chica- dijo el castaño mientras bufaba

Naruto: tu también Kiba!- dijo en un grito que altero a la pelirosa que los comenzó a mirar raro- ella no es una ninja !solo mírala¡

Kakashi: cálmate Naruto...debes entender que esa chica tiene una peligrosa cantidad de chakra en su poder, supera los niveles de chakra de una persona normal, es casi tan fuerte como la del Kyubi pero este no es maligno- dijo seriamente a lo el rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos a mas no poder de la impresión pero el pelinegro y el castaño lo miraban tanto tanto sorprendidos como precavidos – Kiba, Sai entienden lo que eso significa

Sai: seria preferible que este muerta...yo también siento ese chakra...-dijo fríamente

Naruto: !no¡ no lo permitiré, no dejare que Sakura-chan muera – dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos y Kiba lo intento detener pero una mano se poso en su hombro

Sai: el había salvado esa chica de morir ….y por eso esta así- dijo restandole importancia

Kakashi: no, la muerte no soluciona nada, seria preferible que viniera con nosotros, ella ignora el poder que tiene en su interior...no confiara en nosotros ya que somos extraños para ella...y por lo que ocurrió ahorita y por las vestimentas que trae, no creo que halla vivido en la civilización, Naruto- dijo viendolo con una calma tipica de el- ¿desde cuando se conocen?

Naruto: ella...estaba mal herida, al parecer tubo una lucha con un lobo y ella gano- dijo mientras le sonreía con orgullo aunque ella no le prestara atención-luego de recuperarse ella estaba escapando de la aldea- dijo mientras le sonreía a Sakura para que dejara de verlos con desconfianza pero no funciono, solamente aparto la mirada para prestarle mas atención a la carne del lobo que ya casi estaba a su punto- no le gusta la civilización pero Oba-chan esta segura de que volvería

Kakashi: con que asi fue...- dijo en un susurro al ver como la pelirosa se les acercaba con un paso calmado hasta llegar frente a ellos y verlos de una manera incomoda, como si buscara algún secreto en los ojos de ellos

Sakura:...- miro atentamente a todos y cada uno, aun a distancia ella pudo oír de lo que hablaban vagamente, el hombre peliplateado no le inspiraba confianza, el de seguro querría usar su "energía" para el y esos 2 chicos que lo acompañaban también pero Naruto era un caso distinto, por primera vez tomo en consideración poder confiar en alguien por primera vez...pero negó con la cabeza, quitando esas ideas de su mente-_ "no puedo...el es otro de ellos"- _pensó con un poco de lastima pero la dureza que aparentaba tener en sus ojos, hacia que ellos no se dieran cuenta lo que ella sentía- deberían irse, se esta oscureciendo y las sombras se están comenzando a sentir- dijo viendo al cielo con los ojos filosos, contraídos al presentir el peligro pero no era la única, Kiba comenzó a erizarse y gruñir mirando a su alrededor

Sai: sombras? - dijo un poco desubicado por lo que ella decía

Sakura: si, sombras- dijo mientras señalaba a unos bultos negros con formas humanoides que no tenían rostro pero tenían una mascara peculiar, parecida a los ANBU pero atravesaban los arboles como si no estuviesen en su camino y se acercaban lentamente a ellos pero Sakura salio corriendo hasta la comida, de una de sus lanzas quito la liana que unia la punta de piedra con el palo de madera pararecoger toda la carne y empacarla con este, volvio su vista al cielo y vio como comenzaba a oscureserce rapidamente- debemos salir de aqui!- dijo mientras se colgaba el resto de las armas

Kakashi: que son esas cosas- dijo sacando un kunai de su estuche pero escucho una risita un poco macabra que era de la pelirosa- que te causa gracia?

Sakura: las sombras no pueden morir, ellas salen a cazar a esta hora... si quieren vivir, no digan nada y solo siganme- dijo mientras corria hacia el bosque otra vez

Sai: deberiamos segirla?- pregunto un poco desconfiado pero al ver como Naruto lanza un shuriken bañada en la sagre del lobo que se estaba cuagulando en el suelo hacia una de las sombras, ve como las atraviesa sin problema pero la sangre que pertenecia anteriormente al animal se quedaba completamente en el interior de esa cosa, evaporandoce y saliendo en forma de nube desde su interior, todos se miraron y sin seguir dudando, fueron tras la pelirosa que se adentraba mas y mas al bosque hasta llegar a donde se encontraba una enorme secuoya roja y comenzar a escalar rama por rama aunque no era de extrañarse, no era una ninja como ellos

Sakura: q-que tanto miran, suban de una buena vez- dijo mientras llegaba a duras penas a la séptima rama del árbol pero se sorprendió al ver como ellos caminaban sobre el árbol como si nada haciéndola sentirse un poco decepcionada de sus avances en todos esos años, ellos llegaron hasta 3 ramas mas arriba que ella en menos de 2 minutos y ella apenas había llegado hasta hay en 6 minutos, llego hasta la rama donde se encontraba Sally, recostándola sobre su regazo mientras se ponía a comer un gran trozo de carne pero dejo aun asi, dejo una gran cantidad de esta aun atada en la liana

Naruto: eh, Sakura-chan- dijo en un susurro cuando bajo hasta su tronco y se sentaba al lado de ella- ¿que eran esas cosas negras que vimos halla atras?- dijo con duda y el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero ella ya se esperaba que preguntara eso ya que muy pocas personas las conocen y salen con vida para recordarlas

Sakura: son el recuerdo de las memorias...muertas- dijo sin rodeos mientras examinaba el bosque con los ojos en busca de una señal de humo o algo por ese estilo hasta que encontró una a no mas de 26 km de distancia- ven conmigo y te mostrare que es lo que les hacen a los tontos corruptos que tocan estas tierras- dijo extendiéndole la mano pero vio la duda reflejada en sus ojos en una fracción de segundo pero acepto gustosamente su propuesta, estrechando suavemente su mano, haciendo que le hirviera la sangre en su cara otra vez y sin razon aparente para ella

* * *

**Hola!**

**espero que les halla gustado el cap y lamento la tardanza, eh estado falta de ideas ultimamente jejeje ^u^**

**pero como yo no olvido mis historias, aqui estare por un bueeeen tiempo X3**

**quiero agradecerles a :**

**dbzangie4ever**

**Sakura kunoicho no power**

**Minene Uryuu**

**Harunoakatsuki**

**sus comentarios me hacen tan feliz que me pongo como una loca para buscar ideas para mas momentos Narusaku TuT/**

**ATT: V.A**


	7. las sombras y el mal entendido

Saltando por los arboles, Naruto seguía de cerca a la chica de cabello pelirosa, su actitud poco femenina y mas brutal y poco amable con los demás le era extraña pero le atraía de algún modo al igual que lo que paso en el rió,le gusto que lo reconociera pero aun así en sus ojos se podía ver dureza y frialdad pero él sabe bien que esa solo se muestra ante el mundo, después de todo ella estuvo sola, mas sola que el...alejada de cualquier ser humano y a temprana edad porque la destrucción de su clan fue hace muchos años pero aun así ella le recordaba a Sasuke con su poco habla, esa mirada alsada y mirada cortante que casi siempre le manda a todos pero en el caso de ella es tal vez por desconfianza.

Sakura: ya llegamos -dijo en un susurro muy gélido perfectamente audible para luego dirigirse hacia uno de los arboles y saltar hasta una de las ramas cercanas a la copa de este acumulando "energía" en sus pies

Naruto: desde cuando sabes usar chakra?- dijo desconcertado por lo que acababa de hacer la pequeña salvaje pero ella también se mostraba seria por sus palabras y por un momento pensó que ella si era una ninja pero...

Sakura: ¿que es chakra?- pregunto con duda reflejada en sus ojos mientras se rascaba la nuca haciendo que Naruto se fuera para atrás, cayendo de cabeza, era seguro, ella NO era lo que pensó hace poco, es básico que un ninja sepa esas cosas...aunque el no las entendía del todo.

Naruto: te lo explicare mas tarde ¿vale?- dijo mientras saltaba a la misma rama en la que estaba ella para ver en la misma dirección que ella mostrando un poco de seriedad, podía observar a una fogata que era rodeada por hombres corpulentos y con una mirada perversa

Sakura: hmp - "dijo" mientras asentía sin verle y bacilantemente pregunto mientras rasguñaba ligeramente la madera en un intento de tranquilizar sus nervios- Naruto...¿no confías en mi?

Naruto: porque no lo aria- pregunto dudoso dirigiendo su vista hacia ella

Sakura: porque...no soy alguien que no vive en una aldea- dijo mierras resistía para que no se le quebrase la voz al recordar como venia haciendo desde hace rato que ella no podría ser como ellos, era un ave con las alas rotas desde que perdió todo- porque...no soy como tu gente

Naruto: ¿y?- dijo sin entender por completo lo que dijo ella pero se dio cuenta de que ella tal vez se sentía afectada de alguna manera no vivir como el, con una casa...personas y una vida un poco mas normal que la suya, por lo que dijo- no importa de donde vengas o en donde vivas,lo que importa es quien eres, tu eres mi amiga y confió en ti- dijo mientras apoyaba su mano el hombro de ella haciendo que le atravesara una descarga eléctrica por esta al sentir el contacto de su mano con su piel

Sakura: entonces...si confías en mi- dijo un poco dudosa pero se armo de valor, reprimiendo su nerviosismo rasguñando la madera hasta arrancar corteza de la gruesa rama y lo vio a los ojos- ¿seras sincero conmigo?

Naruto: por supuesto- dijo mientras asentía y sonreía al ver el pequeño nerviosismo que la rosada demostraba al rasguñar como un animal aquella rama

Sakura: entonces te preguntare algo...-dijo con menos valor que antes pero aun se mantenía firme y resistente como sus dedos que no han sufrido un daño severo con ese impulso nervioso- ¿no hay maldad en ti?

Naruto: maldad...en ...mi- repitió pero luego rió a carcajadas, ella podía llegar a ser graciosa con esas preguntas pero la hacia lucir adorable...y muy bonita- no, no soy alguien malo, si fuera malo-dijo con mirada picara- te comería como un lobo feroz y luego me darías indigestión- dijo sacandole la lengua

Sakura: jeje..-rió levemente,ese tipo no podía ser malo, era divertido, la hacia sentir cosas raras, y tenia unos ojos que brillaban como el mar al reflejar la luz del Sol, ademas,el la había salvado...2 veces, sentía calidez al estar a su lado y el solo hecho de hacerlo la hacia sentir segura pero quería cambiar de tema, esas sensaciones aun eran raras para ella y temía por eso- a lo que vinimos, las sombras...se extienden con la oscuridad de la noche para apresar dentro de ellos a los seres de corazón impuro, el lobo que case era un lobo con alma...algo poco común pero existen, su alma era sucia y por eso atrajo a la sombra.

Naruto: ¿corazón impuro dices?- dijo algo desconcertado, no entendió nada de lo que dijo, mas bien, no la escucho, estuvo viendo a un de los hombres coger un objeto extraño de un bolso, inspirandole desconfianza

Sakura:las sombras matan tanto gente como animales malos- dijo un poco cabreada por la actitud del rubio

Naruto: ¿desde cuando hay animales malos?- dijo un poco sorprendido

Sakura: solo los lobos, hay lobos nobles que solo matan para subsistir y hay lobos malignos que son los que matan a todo lo que se le atraviese en frente- dijo cortantemente mientras se fijaba como una sombra hacia poco apareció a varios metros lejos de ellos y se aproximaba hacia ellos- quédate aquí arriba y no hagas ninguna tontería- dijo con frialdad y sin esperar a oír el reproche del rubio bajo de un salto hasta llegar al frente de la sombre quien parecía verla casi imperturbablemente- sombra...vienes por los bandidos, no por mi!- dijo firmemente mientras de la sombra a salia un brazo grumoso y casi transparente que atrapo su cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, atrayendola a sentía como aquel helado y viscoso brazo la asfixiaba un poco al levantarla unos centímetros del suelo, pasaron unos segundos y la soltó, había reconocido su alma

Sombra: eres la cazadora...disculpe mi insolencia- dijo con voz algo hueca pero luego se fijo en un árbol detrás de ella y señalo en la dirección donde estaba Naruto- el...posee maldad...puedo sentirla- dijo como un silbido, una voz femenina pero que helaba los huesos con tan solo oírla, Sakura parecía un poco decepcionada pero no lo demostraba, era fuerte aunque el dolor de ser engañada...dolía mucho- pequeña de ...corazón noble...el posee a un demonio...en su interior- dijo seriamente la sombra sin dejar de apuntar al rubio, Sakura no miro atrás, Naruto la había engañado...poseía maldad.

Sakura: no lo juzgues!- dijo rudamente a la defensa del rubio mientras veía a este con algo de tristeza reflejado en su rostro que era imperceptible para el rubio pero no para la sombra- el no es ese demonio! mientras sea un ser puro no pueden tocarlo!- dijo con una voz llena de determinación y en sus ojos expresaba algo de ira al ver la insistente mirada de la sombra en el.

Sombra: no puede ser...eliminado- dijo bajando la cabeza- el también posee corazón noble- dijo mientras retrocedía dos pasos- espero verle pronto...después de todo...eres nuestra aliada.

Sakura: acabe con un lobo maligno hoy...me dará alimento por una semana- dijo con voz calma mientras hacia una reverencia

Sombra: adiós...cazadora-dijo mientras desaparecía del lugar como si nunca hubiera estado hay

Sakura: Naruto...ya puedes bajar- dijo con una extraña pesadez, esa sombra reconoció una maldad que habitaba en el interior de el, un demonio y el...no confió en ella para decírselo.

Naruto: eso era una sombra? Eso era una cosa fea Sakura-chan!- dijo mientras bajaba de un salto del árbol hasta llegar a estar frente a ella- ¿eh, te pasa algo?- dijo mientras la veía un poco preocupado los ojos de la fémina

Sakura: no me dijiste la verdad- murmuro con un poco de dolor, si hubiese sabido lo que era, no lo hubiera puesto en tal peligro y no hubiera **pedido** un favor

Naruto: habla mas alto, no te escuche Sakura-chan – dijo mientras la veía atentamente

Sakura: ...- no dijo nada por unos momentos, solo lo miro con enojo mientras lo apartaba de un manotazo- aléjate de mi- dijo en un susurro lleno de furia para después coger camino en el sentido contrario de donde estaba los bandidos que estaban a punto de ser condenados por las sombras

Naruto: pero yo que eh hecho?...- se pregunto a si mismo al ver como ella comenzaba a correr en la dirección de donde vinieron como si hullera de el, al escuchar unos gritos, gira su cabeza y ve como tres sombras devoraban a los bandidos y los desintegraban como una pastilla soluble en el agua,sus carnes se podrían y sangre escurrían por fuera pero también se evaporaba, las sombras no dejaron nada de ellos, ni si quiera sus huesos,hicieron un trabajo eficaz, solo los mataron...y se fueron- debo buscar a Sakura-chan- se dijo mientras corría hacia la dirección que ella tomo pero no la veía por ningún lado

Naruto la había perdido por un momento, pero la vio otra vez cuando pasaron varios minutos y el había avansado 6 km, estaba corriendo con una muñeca de trapo en manos, en su rostro se notaba la tristeza y la ira, sorprendiéndolo, ella era rápida y ágil esquivando las ramas que se atravesara pero era torpe con las raíces que se le atravesaban, tropezaba varias veces porque jamas bajaba la mirada, ya habiendo avanzado 15 pasos desde la ultima raíz con la que se topo, una enorme raíz sobresaliente de un árbol hizo que se tropezara y cayera de lleno en el suelo, se vio que dolería pero ella no se quejo aunque se oyera perfectamente el crujir de uno de los huesos de sus pies, Naruto sin perder oportunidad se acerco hasta ella

Naruto: Sakura-chan!- grito mientras se tiraba al suelo y la cogía en brazos, ella se había desmallado y vio con atención como las plantas de sus pies sangraban por los raspones y el pie izquierdo comenzaba a inflamarse, el rostro de ella estaba un poco contraído y...de sus parpados cerrados comenzaban a salir lagrimas, por alguna extraña razón, el se sentía culpable por las heridas que se había causado Sakura al uir de el – lo siento...- dijo mientras la estrechaba en su pecho suavemente, su ceño estaba fruncido y su labio inferior temblaba, lo único que podía hacer por el momento seria llevarla a Konoha para que la curasen- vamonos, no quiero hacerte daño- dijo en un susurro mientras la cargaba en brazos al estilo nupcial, dejando que su cabeza se acomodara en su pecho

Sakura: porque...porque me mienten- dijo en un susurro corto mientras se aferraba al chaleco de Naruto con desespero

Naruto: Sakura...- susurro al ver a la casi inconsciente pelirosa, se sentía mal al verla así, su vida no fue fácil, ya que estaba mas sola que el, se compadecía de ella y entendía su dolor, no quería verla así, !no otra vez¡ ¿la razón? Ni el mismo lo sabe- no te dejare nunca Sakura-chan, **te lo prometo**...- dijo mientras saltaba de rama en rama hiendo hacia el enorme árbol donde se encontraban los demás, debían ir a Konoha y era urgente ella necesitaba atención medica y también un hogar para vivir, no volvería a estar sola y ya no era necesario que estuviera en el bosque y de eso el se encargaría personalmente

Kakashi: ¿que acaba de pasar Naruto?- dijo con la misma voz monótona de siempre mientras veía como los 2 jóvenes llegaban al árbol en especial a la sucia rosada que tenia los pies sangrantes

Naruto: fue mi culpa Sensei, debemos seguir hiendo a Konoha- dijo mientras veía con un poco de seriedad y apresuro al mayor

Kiva: ya sabes que eran esas cosas?- pregunto Kiva refiriendose a las sombras mientras bajaba y miraba a los alrededores por si había una de esas cosas cerca

Naruto: son fantasmas que consumen seres malignos...- en ese momento entendió porque la pelirrosa se había enfadado con el, el no le había dicho del todo la verdad "_¿no hay maldad en ti?" _pensó la pregunta de Sakura, el no le había dicho que poseía al Kyuubi, un demonio, un ser lleno de odio, no había sido del todo claro con ella haciendolo sentirse terrible

Sai: esa fea no deja de herirse, siempre es lo mismo cuando nos topamos con ella – dijo mientras bajaba junto con los demás del árbol hasta llegar cerca de Naruto

Hinata: e-ella se e-encuentra bien?- dijo gentilmente pero por dentro, sentía envidia de que sea la pelirosa la que estuviera en brazos de Naruto y no ella, unos celos sin un buen fundamento dado a las circunstancias

Naruto: se lastimo los pies- dijo con certeza a la vez que comenzaba a saltar de árbol en árbol, dirigiendoce a Konoha con prisa

Sai: por lo menos son menos heridas que la primera vez ¿no te parece Naruto?- dijo con sorna mientras veía al rubio con su tipica sonrisa falsa

Naruto: cállate, maricón de playa!- grito con una vena sobresaliendo en su frente y con sus dientes chirreando de ira

Sai: ¿maricón...de playa?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras un aura depresiva caía sobre el

Kakashi: _"naruto nunca cambiara"__- _pensó mientras agitaba la cabeza en negación en un signo de dramática desepcion

Sakura: ba-bajame ahora- dijo con voz ronca mientras abría los ojos pesadamente, tenia un "lindo" moretón en su mejilla por el impacto que tubo contra el suelo, inconscientemente se lo toco, este palpitaba y lo único que pudo hacer fue ver acusadoramente al causante de su mal el cual la veia con una sonrisa zorruna

Naruto: no te preocupes, te bajare- dijo mientras asentía haciendo que Sakura se pusiera feliz...por un momento- te bajare cuando estemos en Konoha- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa zorruna

Sakura: Naruto! - grito con una vena hinchada en su frente pero no le veía caso, estaba agotada con tantas emociones que había sentido en el día, mas de una dirigidas hacia el


End file.
